pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Space Station (Arena)
Space Station 'is an Arena map introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance It is a disc-like space station that is orbiting Earth. Across from the doors where the enemies come from, a sort of a spike that crosses to the center and holds an electric ball. On the inside, there is a blue square that is a type of hologram that is projecting a UFO similar to the one in Area 52. If a player looks up toward the glass, they can see a blue energy that moves where they move. However, there is no known reason why it does this. Strategy Using Default Weapons: * There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have a Signal Pistol, which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. * Always aim for the weak-points (like the head) in order to deal extra damage. This tip will lead into a shorter battle and ameliorated ammunition conservation. * Another great strategy is with a Primary weapon. Use them and aim at the head is possible. Also, try to keep on having good armor and to run around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score, while getting lots of coins. * Always manage your ammunition. Some weapons like the Old Revolver can easily run out of ammunition, so try collecting as many ammunition pick-ups as possible. Picking them up will not only make your Old Revolver receive more ammo, but all of your equipped guns will receive an extra clip. Also, try burst firing, especially with weapons that can easily run out of ammunition. * Always manage your health and armor, as you only have one row of health and armor each. * The best maps that you can play in are any map except Ice Hockey Arena and Scary Pizzeria. In Ice Hockey Arena, you will have difficulties walking on the floor, due to the slippery ice on the floor. In Scary Pizzeria, there are too many walls for an arena-based map, which may give you difficulties running around the map. Using Your Own Loadout *There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have an explosive weapon with decent mobility like the Anti-Gravity Blaster which is basically made for this mode as it takes out MOBS of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. *A Dark Matter Generator also works with this role as it has similar if not identical properties as the Anti-Gravity Blaster. Once you picked your weapon, its time to roll. When you are out you should keep collecting ammo for your Gravity gun/Bass cannon and also keep collecting shields. when you reach wave 10 a good tactic is to jump on the heads of mobs via rocket jump to then rocket jump of their heads killing them in fours and fives. *Another great strategy is with the Automatic Peacemaker, or any kind of minigun related weapon. Due to the amount of bullets the peacemaker has, the player can go at least for about 30 or more rounds without dying if the player has good armor, keeps collecting ammo pickups, and runs around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score, while getting lots of coins. *A good throw of a Throwing gadget into a crowd wears their health out, making them easy to pick off. And the Singular Grenade groups mobs into one area, making them more vulnerable to crowd-control weaponry, including the Ghost Lantern. As the lantern kills most mobs nearly with a shot. However, you need to watch out if there are any ranged enemies in the black hole, because they can still attack you. *Pets can help you locate remaining enemies if you have trouble finding them. *Also, the Storm Hammer and the Fire Orb helps a lot in this mode, as its good for crowd control and requires no ammo to swing around, but, watch out for ranged enemies and take them out similar of how you kill a ranged player with those melee weapons. *Using the Christmas Tree Turret will make the enemies go against it, making them prioritizing on attacking it before they attack you. Trivia *There is a small glitch where zombies will walk through the wall and temporarily disappear. This may be due to that the spawn point is in the wall. And not in the open. * When looking out from the window, one will find out that the Station is ''rotating by seeing the "galaxy arm", the Moon, the Earth, and the Sun spinning, just like the real international space station would. **In a realistic manner, fighting like in the game is impossible. You will randomly float as the roof and the floor spin underneath you. This can, in fact, be prevented, by using some type of gravity generator in the floor, pulling you to it, or if the Space Station is enormously ''huge''''', as gravity is a property of matter (Anything with mass has gravity, even you, but you are so small compared to even Charon, Pluto's moon, so the gravity is at an atomic scale). ***However, as stated above, the station is spinning. This could provide centrifugal force, pushing you outwards, onto the "floor". This method is also used in some theme park rides where you are seem attached to the wall because the cylinder is spinning fast enough. * On top of the hallways where the enemies come out is a sort of machine similar to Halo 4's Mantis, but without the rocket and Gatling gun arms, but just plain arms. Gallery Space Staition (Survival) 1.jpg| Space Staition (Survival) 2.jpg| Space Staition (Survival) 3.jpg| Space Staition (Survival) 4.jpg| Space Staition (Survival) 5.jpg| Category:Maps Category:Arena Maps Category:Themed Category:Minigame Maps